starbound_extended_story_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Supervoid Eye
Summary The Supervoid Eye is the boss of the Supervoid, and must be defeated to access the Exvoidimus. It is encountered by finding a teleporter in the Supervoid and using it to beam to the boss arena. Behavior Its behavior is somewhat similar to The Ruin. The order of its attacks are: * Laser * Portal * (<87% Health)Ceiling Plasma * (<87% Health)Small Eyes * (<75% Health)Bullet Hell * (<75% Health)Supervoid Nox Transition Upon defeating the Supervoid Eye, it will go through The Ruin's death animation. After a short delay a white flash appears, making the screen white for a few seconds. When the flash fades you will be in Exvoidimus' arena. Tips * It is best that you bring very powerful weapons, as it has extremely high amounts of health. ** The Fabric Ripper in particular is a very solid choice: not only does it do heavy amounts of damage, its secondary attack also works for crowd control. * Be careful not to die, as when you do, you have to repeat the process of finding the boss again. ** Try to dodge its attacks as much as possible, as they can deal a large amount of damage. Trivia * The theme heard while fighting it's first form is Event Horizon by alxdmusic. * Despite its resemblance to Exvoidimus, they are not the same being. Lore (Yes, there will be lore for most of the bosses, if not all of them; I'll probably add an ENTIRE PAGE that is dedicated to telling the entire story of this mod) The Supervoid Eye is a being that is more powerful than a god. The many beings that inhabit the multiverse are terrorized by the being. Some even made prophecies about it coming to destroy the entire universe that the beings inhabit. These prophecies were known as the truth. It destroys universes by feeding on their energy. It often creates less powerful beings to help destroy a universe. These beings only need to exist in order to function. They drain the energy of the universe in the same manner, giving the energy to the Supervoid Eye. They often appear red or orange. The energy that it is feeding on appears to glow purple and is completely black. It is very unstable, usually creating creatures that attack anything other than supervoid essence on sight. It also "infects" living beings, turning them into a "seeker". Despite the horrible effects of the Supervoid Eye, some still choose to prepare to fight it. The Protector was given a mission by the Trader to collect the elemental artifacts, and to use them against the Supervoid Eye. It's unknown if the Supervoid Eye has truly gasped its last breath and died out, or faked its defeat. "Being" Word Count: 7 History * 1.5.2: Updated attacks so they won't be negated by the Ancient Sphere. Made second phase harder. * 1.5.1: Added 2nd phase, no longer summons a supernova during its death animation. * September 22nd Update: Added. Category:Bosses